IT vs FRIENDS
by reginina
Summary: This is a story about IT going after a new Losers club that will be the friends gang: Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, Monica, Ross, and Rachel. This story is taking place right after the tv show and the second part of the movie ended. This work is still a work in progress.
1. IT vs FRIENDS PT 1

IT vs. FRIENDS

It's been a couple months since Monica, Chandler and their children moved out into the suburbs to start a life with their family leaving Joey, Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel back in the city. While the six friends are living their lives in New York City a town up in Maine is experiencing some terror and loss that has been recurring time and time again. In Derry, Maine,where these terrors have been happening, there were also 6 people; Beverly, Stanley, Richie, Eddie, Ben, and Bill, also known as the Losers Club who were being terrorized by a being that focuses on their fears and haunts them. That figure that haunts them is named IT and Pennywise who continues to come back every 27 years and this was the second time the Losers Club went against IT. Once there battle ended in Derry, Maine IT decided to switch towns for its next victims and has decided to find his way towards New York City. This city is where IT will find another group of 6 people to haunt and torture. During IT's transition into a new city the next victims did not know what was about to strike them. Since these past battles have occurred in Derry and the only ones who could see Pennywise, a.k.a. IT, were the only ones involved nobody else knew about who he is or the creature he truly is. Since there were no news reports about what occurred in Derry Phoebe, Joey, Monica, Rachel, Chandler, and Ross didn't know what was going to happen once Pennywise found them and created them his victims. As the friends continue to live their lives in New York City they continued to hang out with each other even if it was at Monica and Chandler's house or the coffee house, Central Perk.

Even though right now everything in their lives is going perfectly fine there have been moments in their lives that have revealed each one of their own personal fears. Each one of those friends has a personal fear yet even as a group they have a fear as well. Rachel's fear is that her daughter, Emma, will get her nose before the she, personally, got a nose job. Ross's fear is that he will go through another divorce since he's already been through three, his three wives were Emily, Carol, and Rachel. Chandler's fear is that he will lose his sarcasm and quick wit and not be able to make those comments that make fun of people which he continuously does on a regular. Monica's fear is that there are messes everywhere and that she can't clean since she has to have everything organized and in a certain way, very OCD. Phoebe's fear is never truly showed that she has a fear, but Pennywise will certainly find a way to get to her too. Joey's fear is having a commitment and settling down especially with a girl. These Friends have personal fears that affect them, but when they come together they all have one fear which is losing each other because they have become a family between them. Even though these friends have fears even Pennywise has its own personal fear too. During one of the battles in Derry Pennywise told Losers Club that his fear was not having anyone to play with which is what drives him to find the fear of children.

These fears are what drives Pennywise to New York City to go after Friends and become all their fears and challenge them to a new battle. While this journey is occurring Friends is meeting up in the coffeehouse, Central Perk, and in Monica and Chandler's house where they catch up and theirs kids play with one another. These moments are the last where anyone will believe them that they saw anything, especially a clown. During these moments they; Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, Ross, Monica, and Chandler, will have to find within themselves a new strength to go against a force that is greater than all six of them. The reason being it will only be within them that Pennywise even exists since they are the only ones who truly know that a clown exists and is going around New York City going after people's fears.

Once Rachel decided not to go to Paris to get back together with Ross and Monica and Chandler moved to their new house everything will begin to change. As everyone is starting to adjust to the new aspects of their lives without a care in the world there is a force that is starting to make its way towards them. Since there are certain adjustments that are being made the main ones who will begin to be watched by the force. Since Monica and Chandler have moved to a new house and two newborn babies at the same time has truly made it a struggle for both of them.

Reason being is because Monica is starting to have her fear come true that everything is a mess. By having boxes everywhere that need to be unpacked and cleaning after two newborn babies Monica is struggling to keep her OCD and cleanliness controlled before it actually takes over. This obviously becomes highly overwhelming for her during these situations. Plus, either her or Chandler are not getting sleep so it is also affecting him too. Due to being incredibly tired Chandler's snappy sarcasm has been taking a hit which is taking a toll on him since he believes that all he has is his sarcasm. Since these two are hanging by a thread due to their fears it was perfect bait for Pennywise to start his journey to New York.

Now that two out of six are bringing a predator into their town the next four are the ones who finish of bringing Pennywise into New York. Due to having canceled her trip and job in Paris to stay and be with Ross, Rachel has began to worry as Emma (her daughter) and what facial features she is going to have since Rachel got a nose job due to her hating her previous nose. By her worrying about Emma having that nose she just gets scared on how it will look like and when she will have to schedule a nose job. Even though Ross is on cloud nine due to Rachel staying in New York and getting back together and imagining on getting married to her. Due to him thinking of marrying Rachel everyone still places the thought in his head that he might be getting another divorce if Rachel and him don't end up working out. By Ross having this thought in his head it creates an overhanging cloud over him that just continuously haunts him like a song playing on loop. By this point there are four out of six that have declared their fear but all six are what brings Pennywise.

The next two to declare their fears are Phoebe and Joey, who both are the most clueless out of the group. Phoebe has married Mike Hannigan who supposedly was a long friend of Joey's which was a lie but now are living their lives together in Phoebe's apartment. Even though Phoebe has had a truly difficult life since she has had to live on the streets from a young age she still has not declared a specific fear but she has stated that she doesn't want to go back to how hard her life used to be. By having her friends and husband by her side is a way to continue overcoming her fear. The last person to declare their fear is Joey. Joey used to be Chandler's roommate and they lived across the street from Monica and Rachel. Across this friendship it was known that Joey was the player of the group and the one that continued to go out with girls and not be ready for commitment. Throughout the years Joey was vocal about how he didn't want to be committed to one girl until he felt ready which was when he was much older. By him having this fear it allowed the others to feel that he was the most extra person for having a fear like that. Anyway, since now everyone has experienced their fear one way or another has brought the scent of fear into Pennywise's path that continuously helps in finding them, especially in a heavily populated city.

Pennywise coming from his two fights in Derry, Maine he isn't finished going after those with fears, but this time has decided to go into a different town. After having fought with the Losers club one last time he has found the scent of fears coming from another town. With this scent Pennywise follows it through the confusing path of the sewers, his original home. Who would have thought that the sewers also connected towns and different spirits and people could just sneak from one town to another.

Throughout the confusing path of the sewers Pennywise, IT, continuously follows those scents of fears and imagines each and everyone of those people who are triggering each and everyone of those scents he is following. As his journey continues, he begins to imagine where each one of this new group of friends lives, routine, patterns, and more. By Pennywise doing this he begins to develop his plans about how he will begin to haunt them before he decides to haunt them as an entire group. He begins to think if he should go after the most gullible person, Joey or Phoebe, or instead goes after some of the smartest of the friend group, Monica and Chandler. These are some of the most peculiar thoughts that go through his mind as he makes his way to New York City.

Due to New York City being one of the most populous cities in the United States this group of friends doesn't even expect anything or anyone to come anytime soon into their lives. Even though nobody has heard about what has happened in Derry no one expects for a clown to come into town to go after another group of people since the only people that know about it prefer not to talk about it. By this group of people living their lives each one of them continue to have their own personal jobs that help them live their lives. As Pennywise gets closer to NYC a bit of anxiety begins to creep onto a specific person that still hasn't been decided on or mentioned throughout the entire journey into the city. Who will be the first victim or the first hauntee that will fall for all of Pennywise's hauntings.

Once Pennywise makes it to New York City he decides to blend in and since he is a spirit that can transform into many different figures not one person in that city could identify or tell that he was a vicious clown with a motive. Since the scents were still guiding Pennywise to help find his next victims he found his path to one of their top hangout spots, Central Perk. Every single one of them were there sitting in their usual spot drinking coffee and catching up with no cares while their worst nightmare was at the window observing their every move.

While watching his victims enjoy life, Pennywise began to notice who could be the best first victim and he began to narrow down what was the best choice. As he went through each person and observed what type of person they were he finally came to a decision. His final decision was to go after JOEY first. His reasons behind going after Joey is because he noticed that he was the slow one to understand concepts and was the was the one who was distracted by the women who pass by around the coffee shop. Now, Pennywise's next step was to see how he was going to start going after Joey and if he will be a woman or befriend him.

As this group of friends remained in the coffee shop, Pennywise disguised himself as a beautiful women in order to start catching Joey's eye and to how he reacts. As this "woman" walks into the coffee shop right away Joey Tribianni locked eyes with her and knew he wanted to ask her out. Joey makes his way to the coffee bar where she was and just said "How you doin?" while all his friends said, "There he goes again" and the "woman" just smiled and laughed as if she already didn't know who he was. As their conversation goes Joey buys her a cup of coffee asks for her number and says "I'll call you" and she just kept going along with it by saying, "Can't wait."


	2. IT vs FRIENDS PT 2

IT vs. FRIENDS PT. 2

While Joey is impatiently waiting for this date with the "woman" he met at the coffee shop he starts to get ready and plan for the date. As Joey was getting ready for his date he decided that he was going to take his date to an italian restaurant. As Pennywise was anticipating his moment with Joey It was trying to figure out its plan to start to affect Joey and present himself as his fear. Once Joey and the "woman" were together for their date Pennywise decided that he will start by drawing small hints of commitment and who he actually is. During their dinner the "woman" would mention how great it would be to continue their relationship and how she can actually see part of her life with Joey and during this Joey's eyes open wider with fear of how fast his date is moving into commitment. To add on to this during those moments as his eyes widen there are flashes of who this "woman" truly is which brings confusion to Joey's thoughts. Even though that had happened at the end of the night Joey was too nervous and uncomfortable by his conversation with his date that he didn't call her the next day. Now that Pennywise has at least made one of his victims react from their fear It has decided to move on to the next.

As Pennywise ended his first moment with Joey, he still hasn't decided on who will be the next but he has decided to go back to Central Perk and watch them again to figure out who will be next. As these Friends are being watched while Joey is telling them how his date went Pennywise is truly analyzing their movement and ways of being truly trying to make the right decision for his plan. As Joey is mentioning how his date is going he briefly and casually mentions how there were flashes where his date went from a woman to a clown, which brought some very weird looks in his direction from everyone he was with. All of them thought that it was just Joey being Joey and being rude about the woman's appearance during the date, so they really didn't think anything about it. When Pennywise saw their reactions to the story of the date and the flashes he knew he was still clear before they began to notice that he was real.

After listening to that conversation he decided to go after one that they would actually believe and pay attention to which would be Monica. Now having the next victim in mind the next step was building the plan in how he can appear to her without being too obvious. To learn more and to gain inspiration for his plan to go after Monica he decides to follow her and figure it out. As he observes her It discovers how he will do it and decides that tomorrow will be the day he strikes the fear out of Monica.

It's the day after Joey has talked about his day and Monica goes on with her day taking care of her twins. Part of her day is cleaning her house because the little mess of toys, laundry, and dishes is causing her stress, so sets the twins down in their cribs and starts to clean everything. As she makes the entire house spotless Pennywise is starting to prepare himself to go after Monica. After cleaning Monica takes the twins into their room for their nap and Pennywise makes his way in and as Monica comes back for a break the mess she cleaned up reappeared. That moment brought much confusion to her, but due to the lack of sleep she justs decides to clean it up again as she cleans everything the mess just continues to appear and as it continues to happen Monica begins to panic. During her panicking she noticed there was a red balloon toy that was moving towards a closet with cleaning supplies and as she opens the door and "BOO!" goes Pennywise. Monica freaks out a bit and closes the door and opens it and It is gone and so is the mess, but then she doesn't know what to do because she is still trying to process what is happening. Later, everyone goes over to Monica and Chandler's house for dinner and Monica goes on to tell them about what happened.

During the conversation, Monica mentions what happened but she blamed it on sleep deprivation and Joey mentioning his date and what happened during it so everybody brushed it off too. Throughout this night Pennywise is still keeping his eyes on this group of Friends waiting for his next victim. It begins to notice that he needs to haunt the rest of them on a quicker pace, so they start noticing that he is a real fear and that it can turn into chaos. Later on it's decided that Rachel and Ross are next on the list of haunting.

As the next day arises, Rachel and Ross are having a conversation while they are both getting ready for the day. Part of their conversation is their relationship and where its going since they just got back together a while ago. A concept that was brought up was that Ross doesn't want their relationship to end in divorce like his past ones have: Carol, Emily, and Rachel. The response that Rachel had said was that the future was never known and she wasn't sure and there could be a possibility for a divorce in the future. This brought concern towards Ross, but Rachel continued to mention how their feelings for each other can change as time goes on and they might decide to get divorced. While this conversation was occurring what Ross didn't notice was that Rachel had left the room and It had taken form as her and took her role in the conversation. Even though during this haunting It didn't turn into a clown he still placed fear in Ross's thoughts about there being a possibility of a fourth divorce.

As Rachel stepped out of the room without Ross noticing she had gone to go check up on Emma, her and Ross's daughter, to see how she had woken up from her nap. There were moments where Rachel would take a look at her daughter and hope and pray that she would not inherit her nose previous to her nose job. During this check up after Emma's nap Rachel took a more serious look at her nose and there were moments where she could see her old nose on her daughter's face. On the last look she took she knew that she saw her old nose and a red balloon fly past through the window of her daughter's room. Following the balloon she saw a clown figure in the building in front and once she looked again it was gone. Having seen this for herself and heard Joey's and Monica's stories about the same figure she started to think about how real this figure could be.


End file.
